


don't care where you been

by watyonameisgurl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Implied Cheryl Cole/Liam Payne, Implied Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Naked making out, or whatever last name she's going with now cause it's hard to keep up tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watyonameisgurl/pseuds/watyonameisgurl
Summary: “You smell like her,” Zayn mumbles into Liam’s neck.“So do you.”Zayn hums but he makes no move to pull back and neither does Liam.





	don't care where you been

**Author's Note:**

> There’s nudity but no sex in this, sorry if that’s what you came here looking for but this is basically just schmoopy naked making out. That’s it, that's the plot (if that can even be considered a plot – idk I’ve “lost the plot” lol!)
> 
> (Also, you might wanna read while listening to Get Low cause some of the lyrics are especially relevant for certain scenes)
> 
> I was gonna set this in some indeterminate time this year but seeing as how Zayn and Liam were spotted together in LA just the other day (and likely are still there together), I'm just gonna go ahead and set this around then.

The second Zayn’s in the door they’re on each other, hands and lips everywhere, hushed _missed you’_ s and _love you’_ s ghosting over each other’s skin. When they’re both sufficiently out of breath Zayn presses his face into Liam’s neck and Liam can feel Zayn’s nose wrinkle against him.

“You smell like her,” he mumbles into Liam’s neck.

“So do you.”

Zayn hums but he makes no move to pull back and neither does Liam.

They just stand there for a while in front of the door wrapped around each other, breathing each other in, _feeling_ each other for the first time in what feels like forever even though it’s only been a couple of months.

“Shower?” Zayn finally says.

“Obviously,” Liam nods against him, tugging Zayn in the direction of the bathroom.

Two months. It’s not even the longest they’ve been apart but it still hurts all the same.

Liam presses in close to brush his lips against Zayn’s one more time—which inevitably turns into two and then three because he can’t help himself—before he pulls back, undressing slowly because he knows how much Zayn likes to watch (and he’s not as shy as he used to be about admitting how much he likes it when Zayn watches him too, how much he loves having Zayn’s attention on him in general even when it has nothing to do with sex).

Once he’s undressed he takes a moment to just appreciate having Zayn’s eyes on him before he crowds back into his space, peeling Zayn’s clothes off as he presses kisses into his jaw, his neck, his shoulder.

Zayn buries his hands in Liam’s hair letting out these breathy little moans that Liam’s missed so much and arching his neck for more. Liam gives in, unable to resist as he guides them both into the shower, Zayn reaching around him after a moment to turn on the water as an afterthought because they’d both been too caught up in each other to even remember what they were supposed to be doing.

Liam’s standing just outside the cascade of water but Zayn is directly underneath it and Liam has to pause for a moment to take in just how beautiful he looks with the water running over him like this, can’t help the way he stares because _god_ , _how did he get this lucky_.

Zayn reaches out for him, pulls him under the spray until their chests are pressed flush together and kisses him hungrily, hands running up and down his stomach, his chest, his arms. Zayn’s bites into his neck _hard_ and Liam hisses, digging his fingers into Zayn’s hips hard enough to bruise, only letting up when Zayn does and Zayn presses his lips to the tender skin of Liam’s neck in a soothing gesture before tucking his face into Liam’s shoulder and pulling him closer. His nose brushes over the sore spot where he nuzzles into Liam’s neck but Liam doesn’t mind.

He knows what Zayn’s saying even without him having to say it. _Mine_.

And he is. He cards his fingers through the wet strands of Zayn’s hair, pressing his lips to Zayn’s temple in answer— _Always_ —and they stand there for a moment letting the water wash over them as they cling to each other.

After a little while Zayn finally breaks away to reach for the soap, scrubbing them both down and tracing his path over Liam’s skin with kisses, not caring about the taste of the soap because it’s better than the taste of the sickly sweet perfume that lingered there before.

They exchange a few more lazy kisses as they let the water rinse them off and then Liam is shutting off the water and pushing him out and into the bedroom, neither of them caring that they’re still soaking wet as they fall onto the bed wrapped around each other.

Liam traces Zayn’s tattoos with his lips, pressing his mouth over the lipstick-shaped ink in the center of his chest and looks up to find Zayn smiling down at him, that small almost shy-looking, close-lipped smile* that Liam loves so much and Liam grins back, crinkly-eyed and warm.

Zayn reaches out for Liam with his left hand and Liam takes it in his own left, twining their fingers together. Zayn rubs his thumb over the roses tattoo, eyes bright as he looks down at Liam. _Mine?_

Liam smiles again, pressing a gentle kiss to Zayn’s knuckles, right at the top of his mandala tattoo. _Always._

**Author's Note:**

> *was thinking of that fond little smile Zayn reserves only for Liam, y’all [know](https://yaz-the-spaz.tumblr.com/post/163435748433/theziameffect-fond-level-10000000000) the one.
> 
> Comments and kudos = LOVE and are always appreciated! :)


End file.
